furquestriafandomcom-20200215-history
Pegasus Doggie School
Pegasus Doggie School is in the clouds and, like the other schools, your school time will be 8 weeks long. Homework is submitted by Friday every week to EloryChihuahua. When you submit homework, it helps if you say what type of doggie you are, and what week you're on. You will soon go from a Pegasus Puppy to a Pegasus Doggie. Let's begin! Week One: I'm glad to have you in my class! Today we'll be learning to fly, of course! First, flap your wings. Then you need to slowly force your front paws off the ground. Now do the same thing with your back paws. You're flying! You're doing it! To fly down again, just point your front paws toward the ground. Next lesson we'll be learning to fly higher, but for now we'll move on to homework. Homework: What is the second step for flying? How do you think we'll learn to fly higher? Why? Week Two: Another flying lesson coming up! Like I said last week, we'll be flying higher today. First, start flying using the technique from last lesson. Then, summon some energy. To do this you must imagine energy surrounding you, but choose the colour of the energy wisely, as the colour you choose now is the colour you'll have to choose forever. Otherwise your flying messes up! Finally, imagine the energy surrounding your feet and pushing you up. Yay, you can do it! Homework: Why do you need to use the same colour energy? What do you think we'll be learning next time? Week Three: Today we'll be learning how to fly forwards. First you'll need to start flying again. Then fly higher, if you want to. Now imagine the same energy, but this time imagine it pushing you forwards. Good job, now you're flying forwards! Ok, homework needs to be done! Homework: What do you need to imagine your energy doing this time? Let's get your brains going with a random math quiz... what's 70 + 45? Now, 345 - 218! Next multiply 7 by 11. And divide 468 by 2! Week Four: What shall we learn today...*looks on the chalkboard for a reminder* aha! We'll be learning to fly faster! We'll have to go outside for this lesson. *we all fly outside* Ok, since you're flying right now, keep flying onto the Flying Pitch and stand on that white line in a row. I want you all to fly forwards, and as you are flying, stretch yourself out as far as you can. That's all you have to do to fly fast! If you fly very fast for 30 seconds straight, you'll be pulling off a Sonic Doggieboom! Homework: Were you keen on flying fast? Why/why not? Do you think you could ever pull off a Sonic Doggieboom? Week Five: Today I can trust you enough to be capable of learning tricks. So from now on, the tricks button is switched on! We'll be learning a loop-the-loop today. First you need to go onto the pitch again. Next start flying forwards, but bend your front legs and back legs upwards. Luckily, Furquestria Doggies have very special bendy muscles in their limbs. Then you fly higher. The bend in your muscles makes you go upside down and around. When you've completed the loop, stop flying. And now it's time for homework! Homework: Did you like this trick? What trick do you think will be next? Week Six: Guess what trick we'll be learning today? We'll be learning an upwards spiral and a downwards spiral! To do the upwards spiral, fly up while curving your body sideways. It looks like those curly-wurly prawn-cocktail flavoured crisps...what are they called again? Let's get onto the downwards spiral. Start off from high up in the air, then fly down in the same fashion as you did with the upwards spiral. Amazing! Ok, you can stop now. I don't want you to be dizzy! Homework: Did you like this trick? If given the chance, would you use these tricks to perform in a circus? Week Seven: This time we'll be spinning around while going forwards. This trick is my favourite. All you have to do is fly forwards, with your arms and legs stretched out (but not so far that you go too fast!). Now roll over, as if you're doing a Log Roll in gymnastics. Excellent. You can stop now, as I have something important to announce. Don't be shocked when I say this, but I'm giving you a week off to study for your exams! That's right. Ok, there's homework to be done. Did you like this trick? Do you think this trick will be used in the exams? How do you think you did? (in other words, how good do you think you did the trick?) Week Eight Exam: I'm happy you could turn up for the exam! Shall be begin? Ok! Three...two...one...FLY FLY FLY! You are flying in the clouds with everyone else, and you see a narrow round-shaped tunnel, the kind you get in ball pits and kiddy parks. What do you do? You make it through the tunnel, but a doggie is demanding you show them your best trick. What next? Next, you come across a very tall and wide cloud, almost like a wall. How in Furquestria are you going to get past the cloud? You are now forced to stop flying. You stand on a cloud, and there are multiple clouds in front of you to hop across. Talk about what you did to help. Finally you come across some wind-blowers that force you sideways when you try to fly through them. There's only one thing to do! What is it? You made it to the end! When you've submitted this to EloryChihuahua, wait for your grade. A, B or C means you pass! D, E or F means that you have to submit the exam again. Sorry! But, if you passed, you receive a book of flying tips from your teacher. You thank the teacher, then fly away gladly. Happy endings are the best. Category:School Category:Places